


you're my angel, baby

by violetclarity



Series: the strength to stay [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Body Image, Christmas Fluff, Chubby Draco Malfoy, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, HP Joggers Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetclarity/pseuds/violetclarity
Summary: Harry was delighted by two facts: one, that Draco wore joggers around the house; two, that one of them was in a holiday novelty print.





	you're my angel, baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is my little entry for the Drarry Festive Joggers Minifest; thanks to the mods for organizing!
> 
> Technically in the same ‘verse as _the strength to stay,_ but all you need to know is that Harry and Draco were Auror partners and are now in an established relationship. Title comes from “Everyday is Christmas” by Sia. Many thanks to **bixgirl1** for beta-reading!

In the many years he’d worked with Draco Malfoy, pining in silence, Harry thought he’d come to a pretty good understanding of all things Draco. 

In the category of Draco’s clothing, Harry was an expert, no question. To work, Draco wore nice trousers and shirts under his robes, with no variance except a jumper added over top on the coldest of winter days. At Harry’s flat after work he would loosen the buttons at his collar and roll up his sleeves, and on weekends he relaxed a bit, often donning jeans and a jumper or a polo depending on the weather. And obviously Harry hadn’t known what Draco wore at home, but based on the time in the first year of their partnership when he showed up at Draco’s door at half past eleven and Draco greeted him in a brocade dressing gown, Harry assumed he lounged around in silk pyjamas.

What a delight, once they started dating, to realize how wrong he had been.

Draco at home wore _joggers._

The first time Harry stayed the night and Draco reappeared after dinner in a pair of grey trackies, Harry had to hide his glee. Draco’d looked a little uncomfortable and Harry inferred, from the conversations they’d had since deciding to give this – them – a try, that this was the sort of thing Draco hadn’t done with any of his former boyfriends. Harry knew Draco got self-conscious about his body, so all he’d done was opened his arms and smiled when Draco sat beside him on the sofa.

Inside, though, he was whooping with glee.

Draco Malfoy, in the comfort of his own flat, wore _joggers._ And he trusted Harry enough to let him see them. Over the following weeks, Harry learned that Draco had a grey pair and a blue pair, and ones that were Slytherin green with a silver stripe up the side – a gift from Blaise, or so Draco claimed. Not only that, but he wore them with t-shirts – t-shirts that Harry had gifted him over the years from various weird places he’d gone for work, shirts he’d assumed lived in the back of Draco’s wardrobe, never to see the light of day. Sometimes when it was chilly Draco even put on a zip-front hoodie.

And then the joggers began to come out earlier and earlier. Changing after dinner became changing before it, and soon Draco would take off his work clothes as soon as they got to whoever’s flat they were staying at that night. He even brought a pair to Harry’s – black ones that looked new – and left them folded on top of the dresser in the cupboard.

Harry was over the moon. Finally, after having convinced himself for years that nothing would ever happen between them, he was with Draco. And Draco wore joggers and sat with him on the sofa and made fun of the way Harry ate egg rolls, and kissed him every morning before work. Harry didn’t think it could get any better than this.

But that was before December. Because on December first, Draco reappeared from his bedroom after work in– in–

“Are those Christmas joggers?” Harry asked incredulously.

Draco coloured. His legs – such good legs; Harry wanted them wrapped around him all the time – were clad in black joggers that were covered in little holly leaves and berries. It was the classiest holiday novelty print Harry had ever seen, that was true, but it was a holiday novelty print nonetheless.

“It’s December,” Draco defended. “They were a gift from Pansy – a gag gift, I’m sure, but there’s no need to let perfectly good joggers go to waste…” At Harry’s continued silence, he frowned, plucking at the fabric covering his thigh. “You’re right, they look ridiculous, I’m going to go put on something else–”

“I did _not_ say they looked ridiculous.”

If possible, Draco’s blush grew darker.

“You’re wearing Christmas joggers,” Harry asserted.

Draco crossed his arms, but let Harry reach out and pull him close, ‘til he was standing in between Harry’s legs where he sat on the sofa.

“Maybe,” Draco admitted.

“Merlin, I love you.”

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Harry was leaning in, resting his cheek on Draco’s stomach. His body was a comfort – reassuring and solid and warm. There was no way to confuse this Draco, the real Draco, _Harry’s_ Draco, for the one he’d seen in the dream – the one who mocked him, who told Harry he could never love him – when Harry could wrap his arms around Draco’s body and feel his heartbeat in his chest.

So Harry did.

He felt Draco melt against him, soft fingers in his hair. An amused voice. “I take it you like the joggers then?”

Harry tilted his head back so he could meet Draco’s eyes. “I like _you,_ ” he said, then admitted, “ _and_ the joggers, yes.”

Draco snorted. He pushed Harry’s fringe off his forehead and leaned down to kiss it, acquiescing easily when Harry readjusted the kiss so their lips were touching. Draco hummed into the kiss, but broke it off sooner than Harry wanted him too.

“You taste like chocolate,” Harry said.

“I had one of those biscuits at work.” Draco went to stand, but Harry pulled him down into another kiss.

Draco was frowning when he drew away. “Harry, my back.”

It was true, Draco’s hunched position looked pretty uncomfortable, so Harry let him stand up. He raised his hands to Draco’s hips, pushing his t-shirt up so he could run his thumbs along Draco’s exposed stomach. The material of the joggers was soft under his palms.

Merlin, Harry loved him. He loved Draco so much. Loved his quirks and his insecurities, his intelligence and his magic. Loved the way they worked together as Aurors and the way they fit together at home. Loved that Draco wore novelty Christmas joggers, even if he tried to blame them on Pansy.

Draco needed to _know_ how Harry felt.

All of a sudden, Harry was tugging at the waistband of the joggers, dragging them down and planting wet kisses along the curve of Draco’s hips. A tug at his hair startled him, slowed him down, and he looked up to see Draco’s face, confused but aroused.

“Harry?”

“I need to suck you. Can I?” Harry couldn’t resist another kiss as he spoke, this time over the fleecy material of the joggers. Draco’s cock was already tenting them a little. His exhale was shaky, but his voice sure when he spoke.

“Yes.”

There had been times when Harry had done this more skillfully – times when he’d wanted to impress Draco, to draw things out and show him how treasured he was with each touch. But this time, Harry _needed,_ so he pulled Draco’s joggers the rest of the way down and took him into his mouth even though he was only half hard.

“Oh– _oh,_ ” Draco said, both hands coming to grasp Harry’s head as his hips twitched forward and his cock quickly filled. “ _Harry._ ”

Harry sank down a little too far and pulled off for a moment, taking in a deep breath. “Want you so much,” he said, “all the time,” and then he was opening his mouth again. It wasn’t the most comfortable – the angle wasn’t ideal, and he knew from experience that his jaw would soon be sore – but he didn’t care. His senses were filled with Draco, his sound, scent, and taste; Draco’s hands tightened in his hair as above Harry, he began to moan.

It was going to be messy, and quick – exactly what Harry wanted.

“Harry,” Draco groaned, and Harry moved his hands to Draco’s arse, squeezing it – so round, so lush – as he encouraged Draco to thrust. “Harry, Harry, Harry!” Harry drew back and Draco came hard, over his lips and chin; Harry cast a wandless _Scourgify_ and grinned up at Draco as he caught his breath.

“I love you,” Harry said.

Draco smiled. “I know. I’ve never doubted it.” He gave a breathless laugh. “If I’d known this was going to be your reaction, I would have pulled out my Halloween joggers back in October,” he said.

Harry’s jaw dropped. “You have Halloween joggers?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
